


Stolen Moments

by OGMadster



Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, Multi, clandestine meetings, loss of past partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGMadster/pseuds/OGMadster
Summary: Aymeric manages to get away from his work long enough to spend time with his new lover, and the library in the Fortemps family Manor is as good a spot as any...---With thanks to twitter user kowaretaP for the Kisstober prompts.Further info in end notes.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Aymeric de Borel, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Haurchefant Greystone, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Thancred Waters
Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076024
Kudos: 6





	Stolen Moments

Kyler slipped into the House Fortemps library, careful to shut the door softly behind him. The hearth was already piled high and ablaze, its crackle comforting, its light dancing over the rearing unicorns that flanked it, making them seem alive.

“I would say we simply cannot keep meeting like this,” Aymeric’s voice, smooth as the birch syrup he liked in his tea, drifted from one of the armchairs. He sat forward, only then becoming visible, his eyes shining with a smile. “Though that’s rather the point.”

“Aymeric,” Kyler said for the sake of saying it, for the sake of hearing it, and crossed the floor to him. He leaned down even as Aymeric straightened up as much as possible, their mouths meeting in a soft kiss. “How are you this evening?” He asked, pulling the second armchair up close to his. He wanted to hold his hand, and thankfully he seemed happy to oblige him.

“Oh,” he sighed slightly. “Well enough as can be expected. Better now,” he smiled at Kyler. “I have found I am able to bear substantial tedium quite happily when I have seeing you to look forward to.”

Kyler’s smile built nearly to a grin, but before it could split his features wholly he raised Aymeric’s hand to his lips to kiss it, just like he had the first time. Aymeric’s smile strengthened too, and he mirrored the gesture. For a moment they simply looked at each other, basking in each other’s company, and before long they both began to chuckle. Kyler stroked his knuckles with his thumb.

“But what of you?” He asked, as though recalling the question belatedly. Kyler didn’t mind one bit. “Any adventures today?”

“Today was slow and happily so,” Kyler replied. “After a  _ very _ full day at Camp Cloudtop yesterday, I’m grateful for it,” he admitted. Aymeric was rapt in his attention, as he always was when Kyler talked about his travels. He related his mostly  _ mis _ adventures with Emmanllein and Honoroit and was mindful that the youngest Fortemps son may very well be listening at the door. In a moment of clarity he felt it quite likely that he could be accompanied by his elder half-brother, the both of them too practiced at it by now to jostle or shush each other. The notion twisted his smile wider.

“It has been a long while since I’ve visited Cloudtop,” Aymeric said, smiling wistfully. Kyler thought that wasn’t so much due to the place as it was because he was hearing him talk about it. “Perhaps I will, should the opportunity arise.”

“I think the knights there would be grateful for it,” Kyler told him, smile building again. “A welcome break to the monotony of the isles.”

“If only,” Aymeric said. “I am afraid an inspection, as it would undoubtedly seem, would hardly be exciting.”

“You never know,” Kyler replied, and, feeling mischievous, “I’m always excited to see you.”

Aymeric blushed but chuckled, squeezing his hand. “Good,” he said, and leaned in to kiss him again. Kyler happily obliged him, his free hand cupping Aymeric’s cheek. His lips were always so plush, supple, even, and they moved gently against his own as they kissed, slow and soft, unhurried in their enjoyment of each other. When they broke apart their eyes met, their smiles entangling and growing together, and they kissed again and again, little kisses now, sweet and brief. A kind of effervescent happiness bubbled up in Kyler and he drew him into an embrace despite their separate chairs. Aymeric sighed contentedly into it, holding him back.

“Kyler,” he began after a long pause. There was the beginning of a question in his tone, and Kyler pulled back enough to look into his face. Aymeric’s gaze met his but then dodged away, one of his fingers circling a lock of Kyler’s hair, toying with it. “I have been meaning to ask you,” he began again, but hesitated.

“What is it?” Kyler asked, worry murmuring in the back of his mind.

Aymeric looked into his eyes and this time remained steady. “You were with Lord Haurchefant,” he said, sounding certain of that much. “Or perhaps...you still are?”

Kyler blinked, feeling stupid. Had he truly not broached this with him? “Aymeric, I’m so sorry, I should have been clearer with you. Yes, Haure and I are lovers.”

Aymeric did not flinch or shy from him, but there was a flicker of uncertainty in his look. “And what are we then, Kyler?”

“If you wanted it, I should like for us to be lovers as well,” a touch of a smile pulled one corner of his mouth higher. “Gods, but it sounds so selfish when I say it like that. Haurchefant knows,” he told him.

Aymeric blinked, and then tension Kyler hadn’t noticed stealing into his shoulders released all at once.

Kyler smiled at its departure, stroking Aymeric’s hair, running the silky locks through his fingers. “In fact, he is the one who pointed out that I might have a chance with you.”

At this revelation, Aymeric’s eyes opened wide. A pulse of air, a laugh with no sound, escaped him. “And here I thought I was being rather careful.”

“Haure is an expert at reading people, I have found,” Kyler chuckled. “To an almost preternatural degree. A talent I wish I possessed.”

Aymeric chuckled again, almost fully at ease once more. “He...does not mind,” he began, looking up at him from a down-titled head, suddenly looking shy. “Sharing you with me?”

“He doesn’t. We are fine,” Kyler assured him, kissing the back of his other hand this time. “As I hope you and I are?”

Aymeric smiled at him. “Yes,” he said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. “I have never had a lover who...also had a lover.”

“It takes communication, certainly, terrible start I’ve made of that. I’ve had something...similar,” Kyler told him, thinking of Thancred. The ache of his loss was ever fresh, like pressing on a bruise.

“It pains you,” Aymeric said, placing his hand over his.

Kyler left the echoes of the tunnels beneath Ul’dah and came back to Ishgard, to the room, to the vibrant dawn-blue eyes of the man looking at him with concern and empathy. “A story for another time,” he said. “I’m happy to be here with you. Thank you, Aymeric.”

Aymeric blinked a few times rapidly, surprised. “For what?”

“For giving me a chance,” Kyler said. “For letting me kiss you. For everything.”

“Oh Kyler,” Aymeric said, and leaned in to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to wallow in brain worms with me please feel free to hit me up on twitter @ScruffyChocoboi!
> 
> This is part of an ongoing and evolving collection!  
> In October, twitter user @kowaretaP posted a prompt list called Kisstober delineated as follows:  
> Days 1-9: First Kiss  
> Days 10-16: Fluffy Hours  
> Days 17-23: Tension  
> Days 24-31: Goodbye  
> along with encouragement to alter them as desired. I did some sketches for the polycule, but the brain worms took over and had me writing the scenarios too. I also added a prequel section I've been calling "First Sight, First Pangs."
> 
> This is one of the “Fluffy Hours" pieces.
> 
> This takes place after quest 3.0.10, "A Reward Long in Coming," but before quest 3.0.11, "Over the Wall"


End file.
